Snake Venom
by aimashita
Summary: DISCONTINUED See The Black Mamba for details.


**Snake Venom**

By: BeyondTwilight

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to say yes that I own all of Twilight I don't. I do own the plot of this story though! (Not that it eases the pain much. Sigh.)

**Summary:** When Edward and his brothers and sisters go out for a hunt they find that their hunt has turned into something more. Drugged to the point where they can't govern themselves with a steady hand. Things are sure to get a little dangerous around the tiny town of Forks. Watch out Bella, there's a new Edward in town.

**A/N:** Recently had a Twilight related dream. I may have (of course) altered it a little so the story would be more interesting. And I know, snake venom. Not the best choice but the only thing I can think of right now. And yes, I LACK PUNCTUATION SKILLS. Give me a break eh?

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – THE DRUG

With a quick glance around everybody Jasper could tell everyone was dying for a drink of water. Sure, they were vampires but every now and then even vampires needed something cool to drink. Blood just couldn't always do the trick. The Cullens and the Hales ran around the place that Emmett had picked for hunting that day until they found a small stream. As the whole family took turns drinking from the small stream they noticed something didn't seem right about the whole thing. It wasn't necessarily something that you could see and touch; it was what you would feel emotionally. Only, the weird part was that all of them were feeling that funny feeling that you could never forget.

It all made sense as Alice gasped. Jasper walked quickly towards her, holding her shoulders.

"What is it?" he sounded a little desperate which shocked the whole group, "Alice?"

He saw Alice take a deep breath, "The water. It's been drugged."

Edward's eyes blazed, "Drugged? How?"

"Snake venom."

Alice nodded; she and the rest of them were just waiting for the effects of the snake venom.

Vampires are invincible. However, even if vampires are invincible snake venom is the equivalent to a human's drug of heroin, crystal meth, or marijuana. Its effects don't take action as fast as marijuana but the effects of snake venom are worse. It won't hurt the physical being of the vampire but it will damage the mental being of the vampire greatly. It makes them scarier then when they're craving for some human they can't have.

Edward couldn't help but worry of course. The snake venom would slowly be controlling him. He was naturally worried about Bella. He gave Alice an exasperated look.

"I just can't seem to have a break with being the hero to Bella's victim status can I Alice?"

Alice merely stared at him. "Something might happen to Bella Edward."

A muscle in Edward's jaw ticked, "Might or will?"

There was a long pause before Edward got the answer he desperately hated to hear.

"Will."

"Why do you even care for her so much Edward?" Rosalie snorted at Edward at this point in the conversation she had started with him, "Why can't you just hurry up and change her?"

"Because I just can't Rose!" he managed to snarl back at her, "She will live a normal life. I want her to live the life where she hadn't even met me!"

"I may not like Bella, Edward but if she dies and she will eventually; you will be in even greater pain then -"

All of them inhaled sharply. The snake venom had finally kicked into all of their systems. They all looked at each other, the whole family of vampires, all of their eyes the same striking colour of topaz. Like a cobra's eye colour.

While all of this was happening a small trio of unfamiliar faces smiled. Their sharp vampire teeth weren't hard to miss, even if it was midnight. Their job was done. Now all they had to do was wait and see what would happen.

Bella Swan was in bed in the small town of Forks. She wasn't sleeping well. It was one of the only times that she wasn't with Edward. Her eyes flickered open as she woke from her nightmare. Horrifically some tribal group was trying to push her off the plank of a pirate ship. One of her weirdest dreams to date. She got up to get a drink of water and as Bella walked down the set of stairs in her house she shared with her father she couldn't help but wince. The stairs were old and creaked loudly. Once Bella had gotten her drink of water though she felt much more relaxed. She headed upstairs to her bedroom and finally fell into an easy sleep. An hour later Bella woke up once again. She was tied to a tree. She looked around frantically but it was too dark to see anything. Her hands worked busily as she tried to figure out how she got there. In just that moment however the answers to her questions popped out in front of her.

Edward was there with his brother but their eyes were gleaming brightly. Jasper smiled at her. He could feel her suspicion, fear, and curiosity. Those feelings were singing to his mind. Making him to want to kill her. Making him to even want to play with her like she was his rag doll. On the other hand, Edward was wrestling with his instincts. He couldn't just pounce at her. No. He inhaled and realized that was a big mistake. Her scent was intoxicating to him still even in his stupor of confusion and anger. He didn't want to know what would happen if he gave in to his instincts but a tiny part of his mind, the darkest part of him was telling him to give in. To release his hold and just let things be. It was literally killing him to a point where he was groaning with want to just simply brush the back of his hand on her cheek. He looked into her thoughts, giving into his instincts a little.

Bella was intensely attracted to him more then usual right now. She was drunk with his very presence. The snake venom had done wonders to his physical appearance making him even more handsome. He smiled at her and could hear her heart beat increase rapidly by the second. It was music to his ears.

"Edward? Jasper? Why are you looking at me like that?"

For once in her life Bella Swan was actually afraid of Edward and his family. This feeling was alien to Bella. She didn't like it. Of all times to get scared it had to be in the freakiest moment of her life. It didn't help that she was starting to sweat right now.

"You took me from my house didn't you Edward?"

He nodded slowly, his hands clenched in what looked to be almost to the point where he would draw blood soon from his palms if he had blood that flowed in his veins anyways.

"Do I even get to ask why you snatched me out of my bed unexpectedly," she added dryly, "Edward?"

Every time she said his name it was driving him to the brink of insanity. He didn't answer her.

Screams were heard in the distance. Both Edward and Jasper smiled. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett had all found play things. It was a burning shame that Carlisle and Esme decided to stay home on this eventful hunt. The moon was still bright. And the night had just started.

**A/N:** I know some things may seem a little unrealistic but bear with me. It was a dream after all. And this is my first Twilight fanfic.


End file.
